Mamoru Miyano
Mamoru Miyano (宮野 真守, Miyano Mamoru) est un chanteur, acteur et seiyu japonais né en 1983 dans la préfecture de Saitama. Biographie Carrière (à venir...) Doublage 'Séries animées' *''Wolf's Rain'' (2003) : Kiba *''Love Love?'' (2004) : Naoto Ooizumi *''Gakuen Alice'' (2004) : Noda *''Zipang'' (2004) : Katsutoshi Hayashibara *''Eyeshield 21'' (2005) : Sakuraba Haruto *''Kokyo Shihen Eureka Seven'' (2005) : Moondoggie *''Soukyuu no Fafner : Single Program : Right of Left'' (2005) : Masaoka Ryo *''Ouran High School Host Club'' (2006) : Suô Tamaki *''D. Gray-man'' (2006) : Chaoji Han *''Tokimeki memorial only love'' (2006) : Aoba Riku *''Death Note'' (2006) : Yagami Light *''Death Note Rewrite : Genshisuru Kami'' (2007) : Yagami Light *''Stranger : Mukoh Hadan'' (2007) : Jurota Inui *''Kyo Kara Maoh! 3rd Series'' (2008) : Delchias von Wincott *''Soul Eater'' (2008) : Death the Kid *''Vampire Knight'' (2008) : Zero Kiryû *''Vampire Knight'' (2008) : Ichiru Kiryû *''Antique Bakery'' (2008) : Kanda Eiji *''Death Note Rewrite 3 : L o Tsugu Mono'' (2008) : Yagami Light *''Hakusahku to Yousei'' (2008) : Ulysses *''Inazuma Eleven'' (2008) : Karasu Yukihito *''Inazma Eleven'' (2008) : Fubuki Shirô *''Skip Beat!'' (2008) : Fuwa Shôtarô *''Kurozuka'' (2008) : Kuro *''Vampire Knight Guilty'' (2008) : Zero Kiryû *''Vampire Knight Guilty'' (2008) : Ichiru Kiryû *''Kin-iro no Corda - Secondo Passo'' (2009) : Kaji Aoi *''Fullmetal Alchemist : Brotherhood'' (2009) : Lin Yao *''Tales of Vesperia - The First Strike'' (2009) : Flynn Scifo *''Durarara!!'' (2010) : Kida Masaomi *''Uragiri wa Boku no Namae wo Shitteiru'' (2010) : Usuy Shûsei *''Gakuen Mokushiroku : Highschool of the Dead'' (2010) : Igô Hisashi *''Pokemon: Best Wishes!'' (2010) : Dento *''Star Driver - Kagayaki no Takuto'' (2010) : Tsunashi Takuto *''Inazuma Eleven : Saikyou Gundan Ogre Shuurai'' (2010) : Fubuki Shirô *''Dog Days'' (2011) : Izumi Shinku *''Steins;Gate'' (2011) : Okabe Rintarô *''Inazuma Eleven GO'' (2011) : Fubuki Shirô *''Uta no Prince Sama - Maji Love 1000%'' (2011) : Ichinose Tokiya *''Hunter x Hunter'' (2011) : Chrollo Lucilfer *''Chihayafuru'' (2011) : Mashima Taichi *''Fate/Prototype'' (2011) : Rider *''Saint Seiya Omega'' (2012) : Hyoga *''Zetman'' (2012) : Amagi Kôga *''K'' (2012) : Fushimi Saruhiko *''Fuse Teppou Musume no Torimonochou'' (2012) : Shino *''Karneval'' (2013) : Yogi *''Uta no Prince Sama - Maji Love 2000%'' (2013) : Ichinose Tokiya *''Kakumeiki Valvrave'' (2013) : H-neun *''Hal'' (2013) : Ryû *''Free!'' (2013) : Yogi *''Gatchaman Crowds'' (2013) : Berg-Katze *''Magi : The Kingdom of Magic'' (2013) : Mû Alexius *''Mekaku City Actors'' (2014) : Konoha *''Tokyo Ghoul'' (2014) : Tsukiyama Shû *''Sailor Moon Crystal'' (2014) : Prince Diamant *''Black Butler - Book of Circus'' (2014) : Joker *''Cross Ange : Tenshi to Ryuu no Rondo'' (2014) : Tusk *''Nanatsu no Taizai'' (2014) : Gilthunder *''Ansatsy Kyoushitsu'' (2015) : Asano Gakushû *''Uta no Prince Sama Maji Love Revolutions'' (2015) : Ichinose Tokiya *''Ajin : Shoudou'' (2015) : Nagai Kei *''Prince of Stride Alternative'' (2016) : Suwa Reiji 'Films d'animation' *Le Garçon et la Bête (2015) : Ichirohiko (adolescent) 'Jeux vidéos' *''Kingdom Hearts'' (2002) : Riku Discographie 'Albums' *''Break'' (2009) *''Wonder (2010) *''Fantasista (2012) *''Passage'' (2013) *''Frontier'' (2015) 'Chansons' *''Kuon (2007) *''Fight ! (2007) *''Discovery'' (2008) *''... Kimi e'' (2008) *''JS (2009) *''Refrain (2009) *''Hikari, Hikaru'' (2010) *''Orpheus (2011) *''Maji Love 1000% (2011) *''Dream Fighter'' (2011) *''Uta no Prince Sama - Shining All Star CD'' (2012) *''Ultra Fly'' (2012) *''Kanon'' (2013) *''Maji Love 2000%'' (2013) *''Splash Free'' (2013) *''New Order'' (2014) *''Break it!'' (2014) *''Maji Love Revolutions'' (2015) *''Shine'' (2015) *''Shout!'' (2016) *''Tempest'' (2016) *''The Birth'' (2016) 'Chansons des Personnages' *''Make my way'' (2006) *''Soup / Hakosora'' (2008) *''Soul Eater Character Song 3 _ Sore ga Bokura no Michishirube'' (2008) *''Prisoner'' (2008) *''Bara-iro Real Face'' (2009) *''Uta no Prince Sama Audition Song 1 _ Hoshikuzu shall we dance'' (2009) *''Theme of Ling Yao'' _ Number Ou ''et ''Hikari Sasu Basho e (2009)' *''Uta no Prince Sama Audition Song 2 _ Believe My Voice (2009) *''True Fortune Vol. 6 - Infinity'' (2009) *''Sacred Rider Xechs Dramatic Character CD _ Nana-juu Okubun Ichi no Kanojo'' (2011) *''Uta no Prince Sama Maji Love 1000% - Idol Song Tokiya Ichinose _ Nana-iro no Compass'' et My Little Little Girl (2011) *''Ice Road'' _ Shirou Fubuki ou Shawn Frost en VF (2011)' 'Génériques d'animes' *''Inazuma Eleven - Mata ne... No Kisetsu (2011) : Interprète *''Uta no Prince Sama Maji Love 1000%'' - Orpheus (2011) : *''Free!'' - Splash Free (2013) : Interprète *''Uta no Prince Sama Maji Love 2000%'' - Kanon (2013) : Interprète *''Free! Eternal Summer'' - Futur Fish (214) : Interprète *''Wooser no Sono Higurashi: Kakusei-hen'' - New Order (2014) : Interprète *''Uta no Prince Sama Maji Love Revolutions'' - Shine (2016) : Interprète et Parolier *''Uta no Prince Sama Maji Love Legend Star'' - Tempest (2016) : Interprète et Parolier Filmographie *''Zyuden Sentai Kyoryuger - The Movie : Gaburincho of Music'' (2013) Galerie d'Images Mamoru Miyano 2.jpg Mamoru Miyano 3.jpg Mamoru Miyano 4.jpg Mamoru Miyano 5.jpg Mamoru Miyano 6.png Catégorie:Seiyu Catégorie:Chanteur Catégorie:Acteur Catégorie:Monde réel